


Five Things Wesley and Giles Did In A Convertible Lotus Elise But Probably Shouldn't Have

by Kivrin



Series: Liminal Spaces [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Five Things Wesley and Giles Did In A Convertible Lotus Elise But Probably Shouldn't Have

5\. _Transported every surviving document bearing a reference to Cruciamentum procedures across Cornwall in October._  
G: That really was reckless of us.  
W: But it was such a sunny day. Who could have expected the wind to be so strong?  
G: In any case, I should have taped the record carton shut.  
W: Or not taken that curve so fast?  
G: ...or not taken that curve so fast.  
W: In any case, those records are now lost.  
G: Every one.  
W: Irrecoverably.  
G: Damn it.

4\. _Picked up Dawn at the airport in Crete one sunny afternoon._  
W: What? She adores the Lotus.  
G: Well. Not the fact of using it to retrieve her as what we were... well. She was a bit shocked, is all. It would have been better to give her an opportunity to adjust gradually.  
W: Buffy'd told her about us. She's an adult, Rupert. Though really, it was rather a miracle we didn't come in for more harassing than we did on that trip. The islands are beautiful but they can be so bloody homophobic.  
G: So... snogging in front of Dawn is fine, but snogging in front of anonymous holidaymakers who've never seen us before and never will again is the problem?  
W: Well, the latter is more likely to get us pelted with olives or harder objects.  
G: I think I'd rather have a fistfight than face a revolted Dawn.  
W: Rupert. She wasn't revolted. Just startled.   
G: As I said. Probably shouldn't have.  
(Wesley pats his arm indulgently)

3\. _Driven past Wolfram &amp; Hart's London office, whilst wearing sunglasses and laughing._  
G: It's dangerous. We have enough evil without provoking it.   
W: I do like to think of them scrambling, though.  
G: As do I.

2\. _Brought Roger Wyndam Pryce up to Yorkshire for a Council meeting._  
W: Oh, God. I thought you were going to bend the steering column.  
G: I thought I was going to break my teeth. Was there a single pebble on a roadside that he didn't caution me to avoid? And how many times did he ask how fast we were going?  
W: I stopped counting after fifteen. (pause) I'm sorry. I thought it might earn us some credit with him.  
G: As did I. Well, not driving him would certainly have lost us some, so it was a reasonable decision. (pause) Never again.  
W: God, no.

1\. _Provoked a late-night drag race with fellow Watchers while returning from said Council meeting (fortunately without RWP)_  
W: Don't even try to tell me you regret that.  
G: I never said I regretted doing it, simply that we shouldn't have. And we shouldn't. It was juvenile, and imprudent and... do you remember Elliot's face when we pulled ahead? I _knew_ his piece of American rubbish wouldn't keep up.  
W: I think I had my eyes closed at that particular moment. But I did see your face when we crested that hill outside the village.  
G: (cleans his glasses)  
W: But it really wasn't sporting to lift the protective glamour on his car. And just as he passed the camera, too.  
G: I didn't... Wesley?  
W: Very bad form, that. Even though he had it restored before he got any points. Well. Many points.


End file.
